Birthday Gifts
by Black-Panther lover
Summary: KakashiNeji and a little KakashiGai It's Neji's bday and he wants to spend it getting pissed, but Kakashi has other ideas....


I don't own Naruto and I make no money off of this, it's simply for the perverted minds we all have to enjoy.

**Rating**: M for mature adults only or rather for male on male love scenes.

**Pairing**: Kakashi/Neji implied Kakashi/Gai and implied Neji/Lee

**Summary**: It's Neji's birthday and his team enlists team seven's help finding him, but Kakashi helps him out a bit more than that. But is it just a one night thing or more? One-shot

**_Birthday Gifts_**

Chapter 1 :

Neji walked out of his house with his head bowed. He didn't want to be around anyone today. Not today, no annoying people or team mates to mess with his head and tell him to give up on hating the main head branch and to get over himself. He walked down a mostly unused road and made his way to a mostly empty bar. He raised his hand and somebody came over to take his order and he wondered if it was good the way they just let him order whatever he pleased even when it was obvious he was still under aged. The man must have noticed his narrowed eyes and guessed what he had been thinking before pointing to his head protector.

"Ninja's are allowed to fight dangerous battles so we figured that they can hold a drink when they want to." He said before leaving to get the boy what he wanted.

There was a slight breeze as Kakashi popped into the place and proceeded to make his way over to the young man.

"Yo." He said before taking a seat and raising his hand to get his own drink. The man set down a sake bottle and two cups.

"So why are you here? Your team and mine are looking for you. They've been worried seeing as you just disappeared and left everyone with  
no clue as to where you went." Kakashi said as he poured a bit in Neji's then his own cup.

"They're Ninja let them find me." He replied before taking a sip of his drink.

"Besides they're annoying and I didn't feel much like training today."

He added the last bit almost like an after thought.

"You know you should be happy that you have someone to annoy you. Not many Ninja's can say they have the same luck." Kakashi said before taking a drink as well.

"What do you mean, you have Gai-sensei to annoy you." Kakashi raised his eyebrow.

"Gai doesn't annoy me, he's more like, well, I don't know what that man is like. He's in a group all his own, but I know I would never want to be on a battle field without him at my back." Kakashi said before finishing his drink. Neji groaned.

"I get it, I get it already," he said before lifting the cup up in a toast and drinking it all in one swallow. Kakashi nodded his head as the boy puffed away. Neji headed down the road and to the training ground figuring everybody would meet up there eventually. He guessed that what Kakashi said was true, still it irked him how the man could act like he was all that and they say such mushy things at the same time. As he thought everyone was there talking about not being able to find him when he just up and walked in on them. They all looked at him before Lee and Gai-sensei pointed and a finger at him and yelled

"YOU!" at the same time. A smile tugged at his lips, Kakashi was right; he'd miss this if something were to ever happen to one of them.

"Yes? Did you need something Gai-sensei, Lee-kun." He asked as though he hadn't been missing all day long.

"You and your hip attitude Neji-san!" Lee called out to him. Tenten put her hands one her hips.

"Just where have you been all day? We have a party waiting for you! Now lets get a move on before everyone leaves!" She said before pulling him along. It was a good party and he even enjoyed it a bit, and he liked all the ninja gear he got for free from everyone; now he wouldn't have to go and spend his money on these things for a bit. But it was getting late and everybody was almost gone except for his own team and Kakashi. He turned and was about to leave them all standing there to do whatever they wanted when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around and a masked pair of lips kissed him. Neji's eyes widened.

"What... What was that?!" He demanded of Kakashi, who just shrugged his shoulders.

"My gift, well a small part of my gift. I'd give it all to you but that has to wait until we're alone, I don't like to give free shows after all." He said with a look at Tenten who was watching them intently. Neji blinked before shaking his head.

"But I thought you and Gai-sensei were..." He started but Kakashi cut him off.

"It's a gift and Gai doesn't mind sharing, do you?" He asked in Gai's direction. Gai looked as if he was about to protest before snapping his mouth shut with a slight growl.

"Do what you please, you do anyway, just don't expect me to be home tonight." He said before turning tail and taking the others with him. Kakashi growled out lightly at Gai's retreating back, before turning back to Neji who was now staring at him with a raised eyebrow and a smirk.

"Sounds like you will be sleeping alone for a bit." He said turning to see his team turn out of sight.

"He'll be there; he knows what I'll do to anybody who thinks they can have him completely. Now on to more pressing issues, how to get you out of those clothes." Kakashi stated before leaning in and kissing him once more. He then let his hands slide down and around the boys waist. He felt Neji hesitate before pulling back.

"Look you should go get Gai-sensei and tell him that you are sorry, plus what makes you think I'd sleep with you when that would make a problem between me and my sensei?" Neji asked before pointing to the door for Kakashi to leave.

"Oh relax, Gai won't leave me at least not for long, and he knows why I'm doing this. Sure he's not all happy about it ands probably going to go bed a complete stranger just to piss me off later but we'll both get over it so come here." Kakashi said before pulling Neji to him and started to kiss at his neck. Neji didn't say anything after that, nor did he complain again, he was a bit too preoccupied with moaning. Neji rolled his eyes before pulling Kakashi closer to him.

"When you get in trouble, don't blame me," was all he said before kissing Kakashi again. Kakashi moaned and rubbed himself against the younger man, making him moan in time with Kakashi.

"We'll just have to borrow Gai-sensei's bed because I don't think I can make it back to your place." Kakashi said while pulling off both his and Neji's shirt. Neji leaned up and started kissing at Kakashi's chest, not wanting to leave the house either he just nodded his agreement before letting his mouth close around one of Kakashi's nipples. Kakashi shot his head back and moaned. 'Gods, is he really a virgin??' Liking the reaction he got Neji repeated the action soaking up in all the moans he pulled out of the older man.

"No more playing!" Kakashi growled before kissing him again and rid them both of their pants. Kakashi pulled Neji with him to the bed room. Pushing him down on the bed, Kakashi crawled on top of him with a feral grin.

"I suppose it depends on what kind of play you want, like right not I want to play with your ass."Kakashi said before kissing Neji's neck again. Neji pretended to let out a bored sigh.

"I suppose I could let my ass out to 'play'." He said before Spreading his legs and allowing the man above him total access. Just as Kakashi pushed into him he paused and whispered into the younger mans ear.

"Happy Birthday Neji-kun," before taking said ear into his mouth and sucking as he finished pushing into Neji. Kakashi pushed up from the bed after he caught his breath. He leaned down and kissed Neji one more time before looking for his clothes. He found his shirt on the floor, his pants on a chair, his vest on the window ledge, his socks and shoes in the next room, but he couldn't seem to find his underwear. He popped his head in the room again.

"Uh, Neji-kun, do you happen to know where my under-" He didn't get to finish as Neji pointed a finger to the ceiling.

"Ah, right thanks. Well I better be off, I have to go and find Gai you know, kiss and make up." He said before putting his clothes on and leaving via the window. Neji looked to the window.

"Yea, happy birthday to me." He said before turning over. 'Well Kakashi did give me a very useful gift, the gift of consensual sex. Now he didn't need to worry about being raped on a mission by the enemy ninja." He thought before going to sleep. He awoke to the sound of hushed voices arguing down stairs. 'What? Who's in my house this later... oh right, I'm still at Gai-sensei's place.' He got up and walked to the top of the stairs and just stopped to listen, after all this wasn't his business to be getting into.

"I know why you did it, and yes I understand that it needed to be done too, and yes, I know that it's better this way than with an enemy ninja, but in our bed!" Gai said pretty pissed off at this point.

"I know, I know not the best idea but, well, it happened and we were both a little preoccupied with... things to think about going else where." Kakashi whined.

"So you were too busy trying to have sex with somebody to give me the courtesy of leaving the house and at least cheating on me in their house?" Gai asked still more than a little pissed.

"You make it sound so bad... ok well it is bad to have slept with another but you know why I did that. This is just taking us in circles! Gai, come on, I said sorry about staying here and doing it, what more do you want me to do?" Kakashi asked starting to get a bit upset himself. 'It had to be done, he knows this so why is he acting all bitchy about it now?' Kakashi wondered.

"Acting bitchy?! Well excuse me, next time when I sleep with someone I'll be sure to get the number and start hanging out with them more often, you know, just in case they need help with something." Gai said. Kakashi winced, had he said that out loud?

"You know damn well that I won't let you keep seeing someone else!" Kakashi growled at him; it was bad enough that he had found Gai letting some stranger take him while he was tied up! Gai never let him do that!

"Last time I checked I can bed with who I want, when I want no matter your thoughts on the matter." Gai said in a calm voice.

'Oh, this is not good, I have only ever heard Gai-sensei use that voice three times and each time someone died shortly after.' Neji though, trying to decide if he should go down there or not. 'Well better him than me, after all I did give him all the chance in the world to leave and say sorry to Gai-sensei.' Neji though as he backed up a bit in case things got ugly. Apparently Kakashi knew what that voice meant too, because he let a whine escape from between barely parted lips as he showed Gai his throat in submission. Gai just glared at him for a moment before turning and going into the bathroom. Kakashi let out a quiet sigh as he slid down on the couch, where he would probably be spending the next couple of nights. He sat there for a moment before turning and look right at Neji.

"So how was your sleep Neji-kun?" He asked me with a slight smile.

"It was, well, it was ok. Are you sure you want to leave Gai-sensei this mad at you, I know if he was so upset with me I'd want to make him happy as soon as possible. You know the whole I hate to love you kind of thing I have going on with my team." Neji said before walking down the stairs.

"Gai, will be mad at me weather I go and talk to him or not, and judging by his voice it might be a bit dangerous for me at the moment, I really don't feel like dying before making up with him. He'll be there tomorrow and we'll work it out then, at the moment I think he's a bit too wound up to want to play nice with me." Kakashi said all of that in one breath then put a smile on his face.

"Can you blame him? I mean you and him are going out and you did sleep with me, no matter the reason. You are his, and you let yourself sleep with another, and you didn't say you were sorry." Neji said to him with out any hint of what he was feeling about the whole situation.

"I said sorry, Y-" Kakashi started but was cut off.

"No, you said sorry about doing it here, you never said sorry for sleeping with someone else when you're only supposed to have feelings for him, you know how possessive Gai-sensei is, and you know he will leave you if you get him pissed." Neji said before getting up and going back into the room for the night. Kakashi just looked after the young man then shook his head. The next morning Neji came down to Gai pinning Kakashi against the wall with a hand coming to wrap around his throat.

"Gai-sensei no! He's not worth going to jail for! Just dump him!" Neji said as he jumped onto Gai's back and grabbed his hand.

"Neji what are you talking about and would you please get off of me." Gai said with an annoyed voice. "Do you really think I should leave Kakashi?" He then asked Neji with a seriousness that even scared Kakashi.

"No he doesn't, right Neji-kun? Please say right." He added the last part when he noticed Gai really paying attention to his student, he did not want to be dumped just because the person who he slept with said so.

"I think if you love him, then you love him. But no matter the reason he did sleep with me, so yes, I think it would do him some good to see you with others, you know, let him know if he can do it so can you." Neji answered honestly whether it was what either of them wanted to hear. Gai smiled.

"Glad to know you still have my back regardless of what happened last night. As for me and Kakashi, well things are a bit tense but he did say sorry and I think everyone can get a second chance, but you're still not sleeping in my bed and you're buying me a new one." He added the last parts to Kakashi who nodded his head happy just to not have been dumped.

"Well I have to go, Lee-kun asked me out on a date and I said yes, bye Gai-sensei. I hope everything works out for you." And with that Neji walked out the door and down the road. Kakashi blinked a bit and shook his head.

"Lee-Kun? Who would have thought that they'd be the one's to get together? Oh well, I best be off, beds to buy and all of that." Kakashi said before heading out the window. Gai sighed as he was alone once more. 'What am I going to do with that man?' Gai was just about to go on his normal morning run when Tsunda's bird flew into the room. He walked over and took the message from the bird. On the was the sentance

"S classed single mission. Take it or send it back with the bird." Gai Sighed and went to collect his things, It would be better to be gone before Kakashi returned and tried to either talk him out of it or get himself assigned to come along.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yea I know a bit out there but whatever. I thought it was good, and well originally I was going to make a happy ending but then decided it seemed better left like this. So please leave a review! .


End file.
